


Can We Hold Hands Again?

by inkheights



Series: Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, HQrarepairweek2020, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020 Day 5, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheights/pseuds/inkheights
Summary: Working at a bond dissolution clinic has drilled it into Osamu’s brain—the soulmate system isn’t all that glamorous.Fate can prank you like that sometimes, forcing you to be together with someone you don’t like, or even hate. But meeting your soulmate is a rare thing. It’s just a fantasy for most, so when it comes true for someone, the rest don’t understand why they would want to forfeit it.Osamu always thought that he does. Until this guy.Or, Osamu works at a bond dissolution clinic, and he meets his soulmate there, wanting to remove his mark.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Series: Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720228
Comments: 17
Kudos: 264





	Can We Hold Hands Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 entry of Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020! And I am back again with another pretty rushed fic because of the time constraint and school. ;-; I still hope you enjoy reading though (and pls leave me feedback!) :D

Working at a bond dissolution clinic has drilled it into Osamu’s brain—the soulmate system isn’t all that glamorous.

He and his colleagues have soulmate horror stories for lunch. From couples who can’t stand each other’s quirks to those who downright suffocate each other as they breathe. Fate can prank you like that sometimes, forcing you to be together with someone you don’t like, or even hate.

For Osamu, these circumstances are to be expected. Everyone has a soulmate after all, but not all the people in the world are good. He can only imagine being bound to a terrorist or a mass murderer. Who won’t want to cut that bond off? (Well, _unless_.)

This doesn’t mean that he doesn’t get disbelieving or disapproving looks from time to time when people learn about his job. Meeting your soulmate is a rare thing. They can be _anywhere_ across the globe. Some actively search for theirs, looking through every nook and cranny for that famous prickling sensation on their soul mark and the tug that will always draw them to that person once they’ve met.

It’s just a fantasy for most, so when it comes true for someone, the rest don’t understand why they would want to forfeit it.

Osamu always thought that he does. Until this guy.

It’s a weekday so the clinic is relatively empty save for appointments that were already made the past month, which means his reception duty is little more than just watching over the place as he reads manga.

“Hey, do you think that guy’s okay?” His shift partner, Kobayashi, points out to the glass doors of the entrance.

He looks up to see a boy with raven-black hair clutching the sling of a body bag across his chest. He has an intense scowl on his face, looking up at their clinic sign. And then–

“Ah, fuck—” His hand slaps over the back of his neck, bolts of pain searing his skin where his– wait.

“Miya, are you okay?” Kobayashi is shooting him a worried look, waving her arms about and making weird noises.

“Yeah, I am. I think...” The burning sensation on his nape subsides after the first painful spike, and now it’s just a buzz that won’t go away. “I think that guy’s my soulmate.”

“What? Oh my god!” She motions her hand as if going to clap but stops. “Wait, do you think he went here to find you? That’s so romantic!”

Osamu doubts it. Kobayashi is one of the few people in his line of work that can keep her optimism about soulmates. Which is fair, considering she’s the only one in the staff who has met her soulmate. (And she’s a really sweet girl who packs Kobayashi’s lunch and occasionally makes desserts for her colleagues.)

“I’m having an early lunch, can you cover for me?” he says, knowing her answer already.

“Of course!” She gives him a thumbs-up and giggles.

He shakes his head.

As he approaches the entrance, he notices the buzzing of his mark spreading warmth over his body. And shit, it feels soothing, and he welcomes it and hates it at the same time. This is fate speaking to him, telling him ‘ _be with that person._ ’

When he does open the door, a pair of sapphire blue lands their sights on him. Then the boy is slapping his hand over his own nape and _yup_. He’s the guy. They’re soulmates.

“Wait, don’t tell me...” the boy starts in a whisper, ignoring Osamu and talking to himself. “You’re my soulmate?”

Before he can answer that, the boy is running away, and Osamu’s body is screaming ‘ _wait, don’t go_ ’ and he hates it but he follows it all the same.

He runs after the kid. “Why are you running? I _am_ your soulmate.”

“Oh my god, go away!” the kid shouts back as he turns a corner.

Osamu gets serious. He almost jumps as he runs, trying to keep his stride as wide as possible to catch up. The kid has stamina, he’ll give him that. “Why?” He shouts over the wind hitting his face at their pace.

“I don’t want you! I’m getting rid of my soul mark!”

Well, that. Stings.

As he nears and nears the raven-haired, he holds out his arm and grabs the kid by his arm and– _wow._

They stumble in the sidewalk, the other falling over and pulling him down with him. He manages to get a hand at the back of the boy’s head before it hits the ground and just. For real. Wow.

He’s on his stomach, with his cheek landing on the other’s arm. His own arm is outstretched and his palm is under raven hair to keep the head from bashing into the concrete. The position is all kinds of awkward but that’s not important because.

Wow.

On the places where their skin touch, warmth falls over like a blanket. And before Osamu can get a hold of himself, he’s reaching for the other’s hand with his other arm. He slides his fingers against toned ones, little shocks run through his body and it’s dizzying and addicting.

He gasps. The boy mirrors the sound.

As if that’s the realization they were waiting for, they both pull away. Osamu manages to silence the itch in his skin that tells him to go back and touch.

They just sit there on the sidewalk. They catch their breaths. It’s uncomfortable.

“You,” he starts but there really is no continuation. He just needs to say something because what happened was so– sigh. It really was nothing like he’s ever felt before and jokes on him for not having any other way to describe it.

Then he remembers what the kid was shouting. “You can’t dissolve a bond by yourself, you know.” It’s a sad truth but his irrational body is happy about it.

“You can’t?” The way his eyes widen makes them so–

 _Pretty_. His eyes are so pretty.

“Yeah. You have to have both parties to cut off the bond from both sides. Not gonna work otherwise.” The boy’s lips curve into a pout and it’s cute and damn it, what is happening to him. “Oi. That hurts my feelings, you know. You haven’t even met me and you want to dissolve our soul bond.”

“Shut up, it’s not about you.” He crosses his arms in front of him and his scowl returns. And even _that_ face is pleasant to look at.

“Then care to tell me what’s it about?” Osamu crosses his legs into a more comfortable sitting position. He knows that they’re at the side of the street but he doesn’t want to stop talking yet.

The boy’s cheeks turn pink and his pout returns. “No.”

_Well, now I wanna know._

“Are you sure you want to say that to the one person who can help you?” He’s being a little mean, he knows, but he’s really curious what’s got the boy so flustered.

The other boy glares at him but it’s not threatening with his pout in place. And then he mumbles. “...’m...sed...t.”

“What?”

“...I’m...ing...f...it.”

“I really can’t hear you.”

“I’mbeingteasedforitdamnit!” He shouts it and says it too fast but Osamu catches it.

“Wha– Why? What’s my mark on you?” He ignores the way ‘my mark on you’ sends a shiver down his spine.

“It’s a damn crown. I hate it.” At that, the boy’s expression darkens. He looks to the side but his gaze seems so far away. It’s a haunted look, and Osamu knows when to stop.

“My name’s Miya Osamu,” he says and the boy is reeled back into the real world. “That must be why it’s a crown. Because the kanji for my name means ‘to rule.’”

The other’s lips form an ‘o’ and Osamu’s mouth tingles. The boy sighs, looking relieved.

“Your mark on me is a wing, and it’s really pretty.” _Like you_ , he thinks but that’s too cheesy for him. “What’s the kanji for your name?”

“I don’t know? Do people usually know that?” The raven-haired scowls and blushes again, and shit, Osamu’s so done for. “My name is Kageyama Tobio, though.”

_To fly._

He smiles. He stands and holds his hand out. “Now that we got that out of the way, how about lunch with me, Kageyama?”

“What...” The boy stays on the ground, mouth agape. “What the hell?”

 _Understandable_.

“Well, look,” he crosses his arms, “I’m not a big fan of fate forcing us to be together because it decided so.”

Kageyama gulps.

“But touching you.” Heat rises to his ears but he ignores it. “It felt. Good. Unrealistically good.” He takes a deep breath and looks the other in the eye. “So I’m gonna strike you a deal. Please date me, and if I don’t prove to you that I’m worth more than getting rid of people teasing you, then I’ll dissolve the bond.”

Osamu steels his resolve. This is it. He holds out his hand. “So for now, can we hold hands again?”

Osamu swears he hears something pop inside Kageyama’s head and he goes impossibly red. He’s sure he’s in the same state. And he knows they must look really weird. Two young men blushing on the sidewalk.

But then Kageyama looks away and takes his hand. And the little shocks before are now gentle waves as he squeezes against the other’s fingers. He decides he doesn’t really care about people’s opinions anyway.

“I’ll take that as a promise,” Kageyama says, as if he doesn’t squeeze back all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something cutesy I wanted to write because I always associate soulmate aus with angst skdfjl. (And because I don't think I can ever write angst for osakage aaaahhh.)
> 
> day 5 prompts: ~~imagine~~ | ~~station/airport~~ | soulmate!au
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
